zaynfandomcom-20200213-history
Up All Night: The Live Tour
Up All Night: The Live Tour is the first concert footage DVD from One Direction. It was released on May 25, 2012 in Australia. In the United Kingdom, it was released on May 28, 2012, followed by a United States release on May 29, 2012. Background The DVD contains footage from a 70 minute concert filmed in January 2012 at the Bournemouth BIC Arena during the Up All Night Tour.UK Tour Tickets Now On Sale. Official website. February 25, 2012.Up All Night - The Live Tour DVD: The Countdown Has Started. Official website. April 6, 2012. It also includes the music videos for "What Makes You Beautiful, "Gotta Be You", and "One Thing. Includes "On Tour with One Direction", an exclusive behind the scenes documentary revealing life on tour. Promotion Social media and contests were mainly used to promote the release of the tour DVD. A One Direction 'Up All Night House Party' contest was sponsored by Columbia. The hosting spots were limited to 1,000, so fans were encouraged to upload pictures, write blogs, and make videos about why they should be chosen. The parties were to be held on May 19, 2012, and the winner's exclusive party packs contained: (1) Up All Night: The Live Tour DVD, (15) One Direction stickers, (15) One Direction posters, and (15) One Direction Up All Night House Party souvenirs.Frequently asked questions about this party. House Party. Retrieved June 19, 2012. Releases *'Standard Edition' *'Deluxe Edition' - Blu-ray packaging *'Walmart Exclusive' - packaged in a super jewel box case and includes exclusive collectible concert tour souvenir. Reception Up All Night: The Live Tour garnered positive commentary and global success, having topped the charts in twenty-five countries and selling one million copies by August 2012.The recording reached number six on the United Kingdom's Official Video Chart, and had sold 61,000 units in the United Kingdom by August 2, 2012.In Australia, it debuted at number one on the ARIA DVD charts and was certified six times platinum by the Australian Recorcding Industry Association (ARIA) for shipments of 90,000 units in its first week of sale. The recording was ultimately certified nine times platinum in Australia for shipments of 135,000 units. n the United States, Up All Night: The Live Tour debuted at number one on Billboard's Top Music Videos chart with first-week sales of 76,000 copies.One Direction made US chart history as the feat marks the first time a music DVD had outsold the Billboard 200 number one album.The recording was ultimately certified five times platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) on May 29, 2013, indicating shipments of 500,000 copies. In Mexico the DVD debuted at number-one of the Music DVD Chart selling over 10,000 copies, being certified Gold in its first week. Two months after its release it had gone on to sell over 40,000 copies and was certified double platinum by the Mexican Recording Industry Association (AMPROFON). Up All Night: The Live Tour ended up as the best selling International DVD of the year with sales of 50,000. Track listing #Intro 1:36 #"Na Na Na" 3:35 #"Stand Up" 3:42 #"I Wish" 4:18 #"I Gotta Feeling" / "Stereo Hearts" 1:56 #"Valerie" / "Torn" 2:55 #"Moments" 6:16 #"Gotta Be You" 3:52 #"More Than This" 7:01 #"Up All Night" 3:43 #"Tell Me A Lie" 3:41 #"Everything About You" 5:11 #"Use Somebody" (not available in the North American version) #"One Thing" 4:29 #"Save You Tonight" 4:10 #"What Makes You Beautiful" 6:22 #"I Want" 3:24 Special Features *On Tour With One Direction *Music Videos: **"What Makes You Beautiful" **"Gotta Be You" **"One Thing" References Category:Video albums